wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Silversea (BeyondDeep's)
Aviator's Club= this is Seastorm's dragonsona. Do not take anything (coding, content, ect.) from this page without her consent. Coding was done by NS. No one knows Sea's real name, she just tells them to call her Sea. I just wanna stay in the sun where I find I know it's hard sometimes Pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind I know it's hard sometimes Yeah I think about the end just way too much But it's fun to fantasize All my enemies who wouldn't wish who I was But it's fun to fantasize Appearance "quote" ~Sea Sea is the deepest navy blue, like the ocean under the moon. Her wings are a dark grey and partly transparent like mist. Silver underscales cover her body and her broad shoulders. She has storm-grey eyes. A long scar covers her face. She is tall and slim with a long narrow snout. Her ears are pierced and she usually has silver earings in or small sharks that look like they are biting her ears. At public places she is usually in a long drapey shirt or a tight tank top. She wears stormy looking skinny jeans and jean shorts. She also wears a silver chocker that spirals around her neck. I'd die for you That's easy to say We have a list of people that we would take A bullet for them A bullet for you A bullet for everybody in this room But I don't seem to see many bullets coming through See many bullets coming through Metaphorically I'm the man I'd live for you And that's hard to do Even harder to say Personality "Heh" ~Sea Sea doesn't want to be intimidating or dark and broody (it so childish yawn), she wants to be the dragon others come to talk to for advice and help. She likes being the confidant, though she rarely confides in anyone. She used to be rude and bossy and constantly trying to stay on top of social pyramid b=but recently she had realized that's just dumb and resolves to find peace and serenity rather than charging over to challenge someone. Some dragons think she doesn't see the little passive aggressive things they do to tick her off but she does, she just doesn't want to point out how stupid those people are for doing it because she knows one day they will grow up and realize that it was wrong, so what would it matter if she said anything? Sea does however, love to argue and debate (as long as its friendly) especially when its about moral values and a dragon's place in the world. She does have quite a name for herself in school though, she is occasionally called the 'Master of Roasting' for her quick wits and sharp tongue. (This is actually true lol) When you know it's not true Even harder to write When you know that tonight There are people back home which are talking to you But then you ignore them still All these questions they're forming like Who would you live for? Who would you die for? Would you ever kill? Abilities "quote" ~Sea figuring this out without trying to sound self centered or self hating Oh, woah I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride Oh, woah I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much History "quote" ~Sea wip I've been thinking too much I've been thinking too much Help me I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) I've been thinking too much (help me) I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) I've been thinking too much Relationships "I honestly don't feel accpeted anywhere I go... I can't help being bossy or protective. That's who I am." ~Sea Add yourself! Just keep it alphabetical. Stormbreak:adjusting Elena: Adjusting Whiplash: Teases him on a daily basis but he knows she means well Starblood: adjusting Wings: Adjusting I've been thinking too much Oh, woah I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride Oh, woah I'm falling so I'm taking my time I'm taking my time on my ride Wooh, oh, yeah Oh, woah I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride Oh, woah Trivia "quote." ~Sea *She is non-romantic. I've been thinking too much (help me) I've been thinking too much (help me) I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) I've been thinking too much (help me) Gallery "quote." ~Sea art she needs art I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) I've been thinking too much (I've been thinking too much) Help me Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Content (BeyondDeep)